Quand le destin s'en mêle
by Ruki-sanGazetto
Summary: Le clip lollipop vas bientôt être tourné et les Bigbang sont sûr d'eux. Les 2NE1 quant à elles sont assez nerveuses mais ne doutent pas de leurs talents. C'est au final les Bigbang qui se trouve ridiculiser par ces jeunes demoiselles mais G-Dragon n'as pas dis son dernier mot surtout en ce qui concerne la petite Chae Lee ... CL x G-Dragon


Bonsoirs tout le monde Ruki-san est de retour ! Ou du moins encore là x). Je sais que ça fait beaucoup de poste en une seule journée mais chose promise chose dû je vous avez bien dis que j'en posterai le plus possible ! Bon cette fois-ci je met en ligne le SEUL couple hétéro que je ferais parce que ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc ... Et oui vous aurez compris que je suis une yaoiste pure et dure *o*. Mais c'est parce que je trouve ce couple trop mignon et il fallait que je le fasse un peu partager =). Donc voilà profitez bien de mon seul one-shot hétéro parce que c'est le premier mais le dernier aussi ! En ce qui concerne les reviews j'espère en avoir un bon nombre de votre part ^^.

Titre : Quand le destin s'en mêle

Auteur : Ruki-san

Pairing : G-dragon x CL

Disclamer : Bon comme d'habitude ils ne m'appartiennent pas il s'appartiennent très bien tout seul. L'histoire en tout cas a été rédiger par mes soins. Je la note K+ car il n'y a rien de vraiment très choquant ^^

Résumé : Le clip lollipop vas bientôt être tourné et les Bigbang sont sûr d'eux. Les 2NE1 quant à elles sont assez nerveuses mais ne doutent pas de leurs talents. C'est au final les Bigbang qui se trouve ridiculiser par ces jeunes demoiselles mais G-Dragon n'as pas dis son dernier mot surtout en ce qui concerne la petite Chae Lee ...

* * *

Voilà plusieurs jours que mon groupe et moi nous travaillons sur une toute nouvelle chanson : « Lollipop ». Yang Hyun Suk, le patron de la YG Entertainment nous a demandé de l'écrire pour nous et un autre groupe seulement il ne nous a pas dit de qui il s'agissait. On a travaillé dur pour la confectionner de manière à ce qu'elle soit parfaite autant dans les critères que nous à recommander Yang que dans le rythme et les paroles. Mais après quelques semaines d'acharnement nous avions enfin terminé.

Nous sommes enfin arrivé au jour J et moi et mon groupe nous dirigeons vers le studio ou doit être tourné le clip. Quel que soit le groupe j'espère qu'ils sauront travailler de façon sérieuse car rien n'est à faire au hasard. En tout cas en tant que leader je sais que les Bigbang ne feront aucun faux pas ! En entrant dans le bâtiment la première chose qui frappa ma vue fut les couleurs flache du décor. C'est clair que pour être Lollipop style ça l'est ! Notre patron étais là, assis sur son siège confortablement installé et nous fis signe de rejoindre les loges pour qu'on nous prépare pour tourner. On allait enfin voir le groupe avec lequel on allait devoir travailler. Ce fut la surprise totale quand je découvris qui était assis en train de se faire pomponné par les maquilleurs.

Ji Yong : Hey mais c'est les 2NE1 !

CL le leader du groupe des 2NE1 tourna son regard vers moi avant de faire un grand sourire. Elle fit signe au maquilleur de la laisser passer et se posta devant moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Ji Yong : Chae Lee quel surprise ! Je ne savais pas que c'était avec vous que nous devions tourner !

Chea Lee : Je sais ! Yang Hyun voulais vous faire une petite surprise et puis il a dit que pour nos début ce serait parfait !

Ji Yong : Ça c'est sûr avec nous à vos coté vous allez faire un malheur !

Chae Lee : Dis aussi que c'est grâce à vous si on devient célèbre !

Ji Yong : Mais tout à fait mademoiselle !

Elle me donna un léger coup de poing amical sur l'épaule suivie d'un immense sourire. Elle retourna s'assoir pour que les maquilleurs finissent leur travail. Je partie de mon côté pour me préparer de même car nous n'allions pas tarder à tourner. Dans la loge d'à côté mon groupe étais déjà installé en train de se faire pomponner. Je me changeai à la 4ème vitesse et alla les rejoindre.

YoungBae : Tu as vu qui est ce qui tourne le clip avec nous ?

Ji Yong : Oui les 2NE1 c'est cool non ?

YoungBae : Carrément en tout cas on va bien s'amuser !

DaeSung : C'est clair on va pouvoir un peu se lâcher et …

Ji Yong : Eh oh là doucement … On est là pour bosser ok ?

SeungHyun : Oh ça va Ji tu ne vas pas nous la faire …

Ji Yong : Si le travail c'est le travail ok ? On est là pour leur montrer l'exemple donc tâchez d'être irréprochable !

*Quelques minutes plus tard …*

Ji Yong : Mais à quoi vous jouer ?!

DaeSung : Ben on prend une pause

Ji Yong : Comment ça vous prenez une pause ?! Même les filles travaillent mieux que nous ! C'est à nous de montrer l'exemple et non l'inverse !

Chae Lee : Aller les filles on reprend !

En me tournant vers leur groupe je les vis répéter leur pas à la perfection. Le metteur en scène n'avait rien à dire et avait l'air d'être fière de leur performance. Elles dansaient avec grâce et élégance. Je soupirai et leva les yeux au ciel avant de les poser sur les autres. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de prendre ça tellement au sérieux et cela m'agaçait au plus haut point. Les débutantes étaient là à jouer les pros tandis que nous on ne faisait pratiquement rien. On aurait dit que les rôles avaient été inversés. Non il est hors de question que ça se passe comme ça j'ai encore une fierté !

Ji Yong : Bon allé secouez-vous un peu ! Vous n'allez pas rester là les bras croisés en piste !

Ils rallèrent un peu avant de se lever et faire enfin ce que je leur demande. CL me jeta quelque regard en coin durant sa danse avec un sourire narquois imprimé sur les lèvres. Parce qu'en plus elle se moquait de moi ?! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça je vais lui montrer moi que je peux très bien diriger mon groupe !

Ji Yong : Aller vous êtes prêt les gars ?

En dirigeant mon regard vers ceux que j'appelais je vis alors qu'ils regardaient tous en direction des 2NE1. Je serai les poings et fis tout ce que je pus pour garder mon calme. Je pris SeungHyun par les épaules et le secouai dans tous les sens en espérant le réveiller et faire tiquer les autres par la même occasion.

Ji Yong : Houhou la terre appel les Bigbang ! Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ? Je vous ai dit de rester concentrer !

Les garçons baissèrent les yeux un peu confus. Je sais bien qu'elles sont charmantes mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les mater de cette manière ! Les 2NE1 avaient réussi leur danse avec succès et CL s'avança vers moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Chae Lee : Et ben alors on a du mal à se lancer ?

Ji Yong : Non pas du tout ils sont un peu fatiguer c'est tout

Chae Lee : Il faut apprendre à gérer son groupe mon petit Ji Yong

Dit-elle avant de me tapoter la tête et partir vers les toilettes. Les trois autres filles rirent discrètement avant d'aller s'assoir et de nous laisser le plateau afin que l'on puisse tourner nos scènes. C'est avec un regard noir que je fixai mon groupe qui recula de quelques pas par simple précaution. Et d'ailleurs ils font bien parce que sinon je crois que j'allais faire un massacre. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre décidément …

Ji Yong : J'espère que vous êtes satisfait ? Parce que figurez-vous que moi pas !

YoungBae : Excuse nous Ji Yong on va se reprendre.

Ji Yong : Ah ben oui ça j'espère bien.

Je pris ma bouteille d'eau avant d'en prendre plusieurs gorgé. Je soufflai un bon coup et me positionna devant la caméra. J'espérais seulement que mon groupe n'allait pas faire n'importe quoi et être aveugler par le charme de ses nymphes sinon dans deux mois le clip n'était toujours pas tourné ! Forte heureusement pour moi mais surtout pour eux, tout se déroula comme prévue et nos scènes solos avaient étais un franc succès. Les filles avaient fait de même avec toute leur élégance bien entendu. A la fin de la journée le clip était tourné et le patron était fier de notre travail à tous. Je félicitai tout de même les garçons d'avoir sus faire des efforts et être rester concentré. En cadeau pour la pub qu'on a fait pour les nouveaux portables ice cream les créateurs nous en ont offert à chacun un. Nous remercions l'équipe de tournage ainsi que les 2NE1 pour cette journée et ce clip qui fort heureusement a été une réussite. Les filles partirent d'un côté tandis que nous partions de l'autre en direction de la voiture qui nous attendait déjà sur le parking du studio.

SeungHyun : Bon et bien finalement tout s'est bien passé

Ji Yong : Ouais mis à part que vous avez été long au démarrage !

YoungBae : Qu'est-ce que tu veux on marche au diesel nous faut pas trop nous en demander

Ji Yong : Attendez, j'ai oublié le portable qu'on nous à donner je reviens !

Je fis alors chemin inverse au pas de course pour retourner sur notre lieu de tournage. Je le vis alors posé sur le banc et m'avança vers l'appareil. Seulement quand je posai ma main dessus une autre vint la recouvrir puis se retira d'un seul coup. En levant légèrement les yeux je reconnu CL le leader de l'autre groupe les joues un peu rougis par son geste. Cela me fit sourire et je me redressai le portable en main.

Chae Lee : Pardon … J'ai crus que c'était le miens …

Ji Yong : Ce n'est rien. Tiens prends le je crois que le miens et posé derrière.

En effet le miens était non loin de là et m'attendais sur une petite table où des bouteilles d'eau avaient été positionné quelques minutes plus tôt. J'avais dû le laisser là après avoir bus et je l'avais sans doute oublié. La jeune fille en face de moi récupéra le portable que je lui tendis et me fis un sourire resplendissant.

Chae Lee : Bon et bien merci … Je vais y aller …

Ji Yong : Attends … Maintenant qu'on à changer de portable il va falloir que tu me redonne ton numéro.

Elle rit à ma phrase et on échangea les numéros. Je pus apercevoir quand elle tapait mon nom que ses mains tremblaient quelque peu. Je me mordis la lèvre et attendis qu'elle est finit. Dans un claquement sec elle referma son portable et me salua une nouvelle fois avant de se tourner vers la sortie.

Ji Yong : Eh attends. Maintenant que tu as mon numéro j'ai une dernière faveur à te demander

Chae Lee : Euh … Oui bien sûr je t'écoute.

Ji Yong : Je veux un baiser en échange

Dis-je avec un léger sourire en coin. Elle avait l'air un peu gêné et ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire. Je pus lire aussi beaucoup de surprise dans son regard c'était évident qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui demande ça. Je décidai alors de prendre les devants et la pris par la taille pour ensuite délicatement déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider. Après ce doux baiser nous nous reculâmes en même temps et un petit sourire gêner décora ses lèvres.

Ji Yong : Je compte sur toi pour m'envoyer un texto

Ajoutais-je avec un clin d'œil. Elle hocha la tête en signe positif et se dirigea vers la sortie sans rien osé dire. Cette fille m'avait frappé en plein cœur il fallait absolument que je fasse ça avant qu'elle parte. Je partie à mon tour avec ce sentiment de joie au fond de moi. J'étais peut être tombé amoureux d'elle mais comment ? Sans doute son don de dirigé et m'avoir montré qu'elle peut être aussi doué que moi qui m'as convaincu. En tout cas ce que je sais c'est qu'elle me plait beaucoup et que je ne la laisserai pas s'envoler comme ça … En arrivant à la voiture mon groupe m'attendais impatiemment.

SeungHyun : Et ben alors il te faut 10 minutes pour récupérer un portable ?!

Ji Yong : Désolé je ne le trouvais plus …

Je montai dans la voiture à la suite des autres et regardai le paysage défiler de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que la voiture démarrait. J'avais horreur de mentir à mon groupe mais là c'était pour la bonne cause. Je baissai les yeux vers mon portable quand celui-ci se mis à vibrer. Un nouveau message de Chae Lee. Un simple « je t'aime …» de sa part réussi à faire battre mon cœur bien plus fort. Je lui répondis simplement la pure vérité : « Moi aussi je t'aime ma belle … »

THE END

* * *

Voilà voilà bien profiter parce que c'était le dernier xD. Bref j'aime bien ce couple il est mignon mais je n'irais pas à en écrire plus qu'une x). Enfin bref n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser parce que j'aime les Review *o*. Comme tout auteurs qui se respecte j'ai envie de dire ... Enfin bref merci pour votre lecture en tout cas.

Kiss ! Ruki-san.


End file.
